Sugar Sweet Essence
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: "Len Kagamine: Player. That was all everyone thought about. It seems somewhat funny how nobody really finds out WHY something is. They just instantly label it, never reconsidering. Maybe if they knew, they could understand...maybe." RinxLen -KYUUxKYUU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Finally, posted. X3_

_I'll update something on "MASS" or "I love you, America" today. :D_

_...Maybe._

**SONG: **SPICE!

**SONG ARTIST: **Len Kagamine

**AUTHOR: **KYUUxKYUU ('Cause she's the perv of the group)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid, Trojan condoms, or anything that would make me rich. XDDD

* * *

><p><em>-<strong>S<strong>ugar **S**weet **E**ssence-_

_..._

~Prologue~

"Len, where are you and…with who?" The flaxen haired boy smirked to himself as he looked next to him. A girl with unrealistically beautiful, long hair of teal slept peacefully on her bed, oblivious to the call. He absentmindedly wrapped one of the long strands around his index finger. He was very aware he'd be leaving soon, but a call from his past affair at 4AM wasn't helping with the little sleep he'd gotten and he will get.

Len already knew what she wanted to hear: "Just in my dorm room, thinking about you. I want to see you again." All of them wanted to hear that, and to be honest, if he were a girl even he/she'd want to hear that.

But, as much as he'd love to play with his little prisoners' mind, he had another intimate promise to fulfill that day. His smirk widened as he replied. "Sorry I left; I had to study for exams." He heard a sigh from his cell phone and almost laughed at her misfortune. "When…_can_ we meet again…?" Len had been expecting that. "I can't tomorrow, family thing. I'll tell you later, m'kay?" Len hung up before she could reply. He already knew what she'd say, anyway. It was always the same game over and over again.

To be honest, he didn't care about anything. The pleasure. The women. The girls. The hearts. The love. The heartbreak. The lies. _Nothing_. It was his world, he didn't need to care. After all, it was all just a little bit of _**SPICE**._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review, favorite, and subscribe if you like it~! _

_-A~chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Herro~!_

_When (if) I update MASS (if you read any of my fics on my account) there will be an important A/N you might find helpful~ (or irritating)._

**SONG: **SPICE!

**SONG ARTIST: **Len Kagamine

**AUTHOR: **KYUUxKYUU

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Vocaloid~!

* * *

><p>Warmth and happiness was all Len could feel at that moment, stretched out under the setting sun in August with a half-melted banana Popsicle in his left hand. He had only twelve hours of summer left and he planned to spend those few, short hours with his best friend, and as lazy as possible. Minimum movement. Thirsty? Wait until lunch time at school tomorrow. Len was so set on his plan he had completely ignored his favorite banana flavored treat.<p>

"Leeeeeeen, I'm booooooored!"

There was only one problem.

Len sighed and sat up, the only movement he'd made in a full thirty minutes. That would most likely go in the seven year old's hall of fame. He semi-glared at Rin for trying to ruin his "perfectly thought out" plans. He could never truly glare it Rin, she was too sweet and innocent… or maybe he just had a weakness.

"Rin, just be quiet and lay down."

"No!" And the pout was on.

Len plopped back down in defeat. Rin was the definition of determined Len knew from _experience. _A visible shutter took over the boy at the memory. "Okay, so what do you want to do?" Rin sat up and faked a look of deep thought, causing a giggle from Len. "Hm… why how about a pleasant game of 'tag'?" She concluded with a fake English accent.

"Why of course milady~!"

The rest of the night would be filled with giggles and smiles… if only the rest of Len's life had been like that.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, Kyuu has the power to update. Check out Macchi's (on this account) _**Coffee Would Work Better**_. That's the story that actually made me update this. XD (and the later chapters won't be this short. ^^;)_

_-Thanks for reading!_


End file.
